List of Magical Creatures and Monsters
This is the list of all the magical creatures and monsters that appear in the series. Season 1 *'Fairies, Witches, and Wizards': Female children born with magic in the Magic Dimension (and sometimes even Earth) can choose to become either witches or fairies while male children born with magic are able to become wizards. They are not separate species but rather members of the same species that use different types of magic. Fairies and Witches are the most common creatures of the Magic Dimension. **'Fairies:' The most dominant creatures in the series, fairies are extremely powerful beings with innate magical abilities. When transformed they have wings and different outfits, but retract their wings in civilian mode. It is said that fairies were born of pure, magical energy, as proven by the first fairy, Arcadia. fairies often work with groups of other fairies or other magical creatures to help others. In magical strength fairies are not as powerful or aggressive as witches as their magic is for protection and helping others. Highly experienced fairies can converge their magic with witches which shows a link between the two at some magical level. **'Witches:' Malevolent creatures of the Magic Dimension. Witches resemble humans the most, next to fairies, but don't have wings. They still use their magic for good like the fairies but use dark magic to fight. Witches tend to work alone or in small groups-but still to be mean to each other in a wrapped loving way. In magical strength wise witches are more powerful then fairies as their magic is geared to self-preservation and destruction and attack and three experienced witches can easily overpower six experienced fairies. But highly experienced Witches can converge their magic with Fairies which shows a link between the two at some magical level. **'Wizards': Wizards are male magicians of the Magic Dimension and can be either light or dark. Like fairies and witches, wizards have specific powers to them and many wizards are seen using magical implements such as staffs to focus and/or amplify their magical powers. Highly experienced wizards can converge their magic with witches and fairies which shows a link between the three at some magical level. *'Ghouls': The ghouls assisted Knut when he was trying to steal Stella's scepter. The are quite small, a maroon-red type color, has yellow eyes and they have four legs but can stand up and use the other two of their legs as arms. They also have claws. *'Ogre:' They are giant yellow beasts, they can wear clothes if desired and have a good sense of smell, not to mention that they can talk. They can be as compassionate as regular people denoting their high-level of intelligence. The only ogre seen in the series is Knut. *'Hunting Troll:' As the name suggests, they are good at hunting, especially with their noses and once a troll picks up a scent, he never loses it (Except if the prey leaves the planet, but once it returns, the scent is back). This is shown when he was tracking Bloom by using a cloth from her pant cuff. They are large, ugly, usually blue but aren't very smart.. *'Bingledip:' A creature mentioned to be in the Red Fountain stables. *'Multi-Mouth Monster:' Coming soon... *'Bagle Monster:' A monster that Stella defeated when the Winx went to Cloud Tower to get back her ring. *'Puncture Beetle:' This creature is commonly seen in the realm of Magix *'Cloud Tower Spider Monsters: '''Spider monsters that come forth in large numbers. They attacked the Winx while they were retrieving Stella's stolen scepter. Its natural enemy is the ''Spider Eater. *'Spider Eater:' A creature summoned by Flora to take care of the Cloud Tower spiders. It is a huge furry beast with four legs and a unusually long tongue. *'Cretan Minotaur:' A four-armed Minotaur created by the Trix to reek havoc and spread panic while they were searching for the Dragon's Flame in Alfea. It is a big, heavy creature who has a musky odour, has huge horns and has red and blue fur. *'Giant Turtle:' Also the Monster of Black Island. It resides in the Black Mud Swamp, near the Water Nymphs. The Red Willow, ''atop its shell, caused the Island Turtle to sleepwalk for ages. It has a huge shell which he kept retreating to. It also has the Zelith plant, which the Water Nymphs use to manufacture the air bubbles they live in. It has a big shell with lots of trees that grow in a circle around the leader tree. It's also the habitat of many birds, mostly white doves. *'Red Willow:' It is a parasitic tree that lived on top of an Island Turtle's shell. It emits sleeping gas. It absorbs all of the turtle's nutrients and threaten the inhabiting near the Island Turtle. It was removed by Bloom and Flora. It is red with giant tentacles which the tree use as an offense. *'Undines:' They are tiny aquatic fairy-like creatures. They live in air bubbles under the leave of a water lily, which is made of the plant called Zelith. They were endangered because they couldn't obtain enough leaves. After the winx save them, Flora used her Rapid Growth Formula to multiply the number of leaves. The nymphs were so grateful that they gave Flora a Cheerful Gladiolus. *'Craven:' A crow/raven used by the Trix for aerial renaissance missions. It looks much like a crow, with red or yellow eyes. *'Nightmare Gargoyle:' The nightmare gargoyle is a type of Gargoyle that gets more powerful whenever it feeds off nightmares. Each time it absorbs more power, its body shape changes and grows larger. The Nightmare Gargoyle was summoned by the Trix and vanquished by Faragonda. *'Dragons:' One of the many creatures living in the magical world. The Red Fountain stables have several dragons. Some are sentient. *'The Army of Decay/Darkness: This army can be called forth and controlled by whosoever wields the Dragon's Flame (This referring to the Trix). When the creator of the army is defeated, the army will also be inevitably destroyed. It is formed out of slimy little insects. The critters can form three types of beasts. The first is a large monster with red eyes, tentacles coming out of its mouth, giant claws, thin legs and spikes on its back. The second is a huge, headless beast with giant fists and a rock-like body. The third and final are winged-beasts, or rather flying rays (manta rays/sting rays) that have sharp teeth. *Snow Monster: It is a huge beast that resided on the icy Domino. It is furry, has big tusks and has ice spikes on its back. Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna defeated the beast. *Ice Crabs:' They are deadly crab-entities made of ice. They have sharp claws. The are blue-white with narrow eyes of the same color. *'Beetle Roaches: They are spider-like creatures who feeds of garbage, especially the one at the Cloud Tower castle. The have cringing faces and their mother is pink, rather than green and is also bigger. When she retreats, the others will retreat with her. *Arachni Cam:' It's a spider-like creature with an eyeball on its back used by the Trix. it can project images in the eye and the lids can open and close at will. This eyeball is used as a camera for surveillance or to spy on other creatures. Season 2 *'Pixie Pets: are magical winged animals that are often companions to fairies and pixies. *Pixies:' Pixies are magical creatures of the Magic Dimension. They are small with somewhat heads relatively large with respect to their bodies and with wings.There are Pixies (called "mini-fairies" in the Italian version) who bond with fairies, and there are four Guardian Pixies that protect the Codex at the four main places in Magix: Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and the Pixie Village, respectively Concorda, Athena, Discorda and Ninfea. The Witches used the term "pixies" as an insult to the fairies in the first season of the 4Kids dub, at which time the term had no other meaning in the series. *'Kerborg:' Darkar's favorite shadow minion and his loyal servant. Darkar uses him for spy missions, as well as turn him into several powerful mythical beasts to further his own selfish needs. It is entirely black and has narrow eyes and small to medium wings. *'Hell mastiff:' One of Lord Darkar's many minions. shaped roughly like a dog, with a coat of spines. *'Spit monsters:' Another of Lord Darkar's minions. Spit monsters can release a sticky tar-like saliva to trap their victims. *'Brute monster:' Yet again one of lord Darkar's minions. *'Trog:' the troll/humanoid like race of downland there are two classes the thin and the muscular or large built with two differences in the races the four armed and the two armed. Trogs have an affinity to magic and are capable of taming the guardworms of Downland. Princess Amentia is a trog. *'Wumble Worms:' Worms that are said in Eraklyon to bring good luck to you, and the early bird gets to eat one. *'Guard/Rock Worms:' A gigantic worm that lives in Downland and serves as it's protector and guardian. It can munch his way through any type of matter, specifically rock. It is a yellow type color and has spikes. *'Cave Spirits:' Never-before-seen spirits said to live in the old caves of Downland and, once they get angry, they send out monsters. *'Magi-beavers:' Beavers which come from Magix. If two, or even one, is disturbed while they are doing something, they will chew up a tree there disturbers in and knock it down, like they did to Sky and Brandon. *'Gregthroat (called Leodragerus in the 4Kids version): A dragon/ lion-like beast said to be extinct. Lord Darkar transformed Kerbog into a Leodragerus to serve as a distraction while the Trix search for the Codex. It is immune to magic, but when Helia tied him with his laser string glove, it is revealed that tying the beast will cause him to fight his own strength. The specialists defeated him. Once defeated, it reverted back to Kerbog. *'The Angel of Doom: '''A mythical and legendary creature. He isolates strong groups, and later drain there powers. He act first as a hero to gain people's trust, and once the three ancient planets align, he reveals his true form and identity. Tecna suspected that Professor Avalon (Darkar's shadow spy) could be this The Angel of Doom, but is proven wrong in the end. *'Unnamed Shape shifting monsters: This creature lives in the Grim Realm. He is a shapeshifting creature, who starts out as a wolf-like monster with a right side-up head and a upside-down body, he then gets four arms, claws and turns into a flying bug-like beast. It appeared in the episode were the winx were in the simulator. Darcy hypnotized the specialist-in-training, Jared, to set a trap. It is immune to magic and the Winx defeated it by creating a warrior for them with convergence. Season 3 *'Ice Serpent:' Powerful white snakes that breathe Ice and lives as well as guards the prisoners in the Omega Dimension. *'Mermaids:' winged beautiful magical creatures with the lower part of a fish and the upper part of women. they have magical abilities and are the distant relatives to fairies and witches. Mermaid society is matriarchal and are often found in the realm of Andros. *'Mer-Monster:' Mermaids that were changed into monsters by Valtor and the Trix when they broke out if the Omega Dimension. There eyes change color and their faces get more hideous. *'Kraken:' A Kraken which lives in the underwater mermaid prison on Andros. It is a squid-like monster. *'Storm Harpies:' A flock of it was created by Stormy with the power Valtor gave her. She created them while the Winx was on Linphea, Flora's home realm. They can conjure up storms. They have scary faces and huge wings, which help them push by the wind. *'Giant Ladybug:' These ladybugs resides on Linphea. Where technology were forbidden, they used these to move around. They are intelligent as they can obey commands. They have a red body with black spots, black beady eyes and they can fly. *'Blackboard:' A talking blackboard with the face like a vampire. It appears in the punished room of Cloud Tower. Season 4 *'Fairy Pets:' They are old stuffed toys brought back to life by Flora's magic. They have wings like the pixie pets and can fly. They are adopted by the Winx and the people living in Gardenia, in order to bring the magic back to Earth. *'Rustic Fairies:' They are Sibylla's loyal servants. They have animal-like faces. It's revealed that they have healing powers, but besides, nothing's known about their other power abilities. *'Ethereal Fairies:' Powerful fairies that give the Gifts of Destiny. Season 5 *'Selkies:' Selkies are small mermaid like creatures that guards the Ocean Gates between specific worlds. They most commonly live in Andros, where most of the gates lead, but they can also reside on other side in world that they guard. *'Guardians of Sirenix:' They are magical beings, living inside Sirenix Boxes. They guide fairies that wish to become Sirenix fairies. *'Bollabies:' Small bubble like fishes, that can transform into any marine lives around them. *'Creature of the Rainbow Mantle:' An horse-like animal. Magic Dimension's best fairies competed to find it in Challenge of Graynor. Finder would gain magic that helps in their quest. *'Ancestral Spirit of Nature:' The person will give her boon to the one who find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. *'Shimmering Shells:' Rare magical clams that resides in oceans of Andros. They are part of the Sirenix quest. *'Tritons:' Back-finned merman. They are male counterparts to mermaids. *'Mutant:' Tritons that are turned into monsters by Tritannus pollution-magic. *'Flower of the Depths': A flower lives underwater of Linphea's Flower Ocean. *'Electropus:' An octopus-like creature that can expel electricity from its eyes. *'Mantocefalus:' Guardians of the island where the Breath of the Ocean placed. Season 6 *'Beast of the Depths:' The giant sea monster summoned by the Trix during Daphne's party. *'Gloomy Wood Trolls:' The gigantic tree-like trolls revived by Selina. *'Treants:' The legendary human-like trees summoned by Selina. *'Flying Basilisks:' The dragon and snake-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Pandemonium Sprites:' The mouse-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Fire Eaters:' The lion-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Mummies:' The Egyptian dead summoned by Selina. *'Sphinx:' A body of a lion and a head of a Pharaoh creature summoned by Selina. *'Green Dragons of the Great Wall:' The dragon-like creatures summoned by Selina. *'Children of the Night:' The humans-like vampires summoned by Selina. *'Hawk Spirit:' A hawk-like spirit summoned by Eldora by accident. *'Ectoplasm Specters:' The evil specters summoned by Selina. *'Lenugia:' The magical flowers that only grow in the Forest of Flowers. *'Silly Plant:' The magical living plant given to Vanessa by Eldora. *'Pirate Zombies:' The pirate zombies summoned by Selina. *'Werewolves: 'Coming Soon... *'Magical Mirror: 'Coming Soon... *'Gargantua:' Coming Soon... *'Frankenstein's Monster:' Coming Soon... *'Rumpelstiltskin:' Coming Soon... *'Alfea's Champions:' Coming Soon... Category:Winx Club Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Season 4 Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Selkies Category:Pixies Category:Fairy Pets Category:Plants